


Mistlefoe

by cheshireArcher



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: As usual Harry is dumb, Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: Hotspur does not understand the concept of mistletoe.





	Mistlefoe

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr post "Hang mistletoe but instead of kissing you have to FIGHT whoever else is under it." Because of course that is what Hotspur would think. 
> 
> (I need to get back to finals but here's hopefully the first of a lot of Christmas fluff)

“Don’t look at me, I don’t know what goes on in his head,” Edmund said. 

“I’m just going to hope he misheard it,” Kate muttered. “‘Mistlefoe.’ Really?”

Kate’s husband, Hotspur, had seen their sister-in-law hanging a sprig of mistletoe in the doorway. He’d asked what it was, and Catryn, who was still getting used to English, had said it was mistletoe but had apparently mispronounced it. Hotspur, who took everything literally and apparently didn’t know much about botany accepted that answer. 

“I don’t see w-what it has to do with Christmas,” Hotspur said, looking up at the green and red decoration hanging just out of his reach.

“What do you think it’s for?” 

“I assume you fight whoever you see under it,” Hotspur said.

Kate nearly groaned. “No, Harry, you don’t fight people under it.”

“Then w-why’s it called 'mistlefoe’?” 

“MistleTOE!” Kate exclaimed. “TOE! Not FOE!”

“Then w-what do you do?” 

Kate sighed. “I’ll show you…” She took Hotspur’s hands and pulled him into the doorway. Once there, she put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. “You don’t fight them, you kiss them, silly.”

“Oh.”

He didn’t see it coming and couldn’t dodge her fist as she planted a good punch to his face. 

“OW! KATE!”

She grinned. “Now you’ve got both,” she said. 

Hotspur stared at her, in a daze, then his face cracked into a grin. “God, do I love you.”


End file.
